In Love With Her
by x Kate Alone x
Summary: Harry is desperatly in love with Ginny and will do anything to make her love him back. But one thing is in the way - Dean.
1. A Plan and a Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

The beast in Harry's chest roared in rage as he watched the girl he loved entwined with Dean. Harry couldn't tell where Ginny's limbs ended and Deans began. They were simply all over each other.

He fought desperately with his internal monster, telling it that walking up to Dean, ripping him away from Ginny and punching his lights out wouldn't help in the slightest and would only make matters worse.

From the first time he saw them together, he knew that the protective feelings he had for Ginny were more than brotherly. Harry knew he couldn't deny it any more. He couldn't lie to himself. Harry Potter was in love with Ginny Weasley.

Watching them kiss hurt more than anything he could imagine. He would gladly face Voldemort again if it meant not having to see Ginny with Dean. Of course, he could hardly miss it, what with them being right in front of him on the opposite sofa.

Ron, who was sitting beside him with Hermione, coughed loudly.

"Hey, you two!" Said Ron towards Ginny and Dean, "Quit with the smooching if you'll be so kind."

They pulled apart slightly, not letting go of each other.

"Honestly Ron!" Snarled Ginny angrily, "You need to get over your stupid overprotective brother act because I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Well how am I supposed to feel, watching my roommate snog the brains out of my baby sister?"

"I'm not your baby sister anymore Ron!" Ginny yelled, jumping up from sofa and stomping out of the common room.

Dean made to get up and follow her when two large hands stopped him by holding his shoulders down. He looked up into the faces of Fred and George Weasley.

"Hey guys," He mumbled nervously, knowing all too well how much the Weasley brothers disapproved of him dating Ginny.

"Dean," Said George in a threatening tone.

"We were hoping to have a word with you," Fred said in an identical voice.

"We could help but notice-" Said George.

"-that you and our little sister-" Fred said.

"-have been getting a little-"

"-too close for out liking."

The twins walked from round the back of the sofa to stand directly in front of Dean, who was looking considerably scared and embarrassed.

"We just wanted to let you know-" Continued George.

"-in a completely friendly way-"

"-that if you hurt a single hair on her head-"

"-we swear that we will beat you so bad-"

"-that you'll have to drink you food through a straw-"

"-and won't be able to walk for a month," Ended Fred.

The twins folded their arms simultaneously and said, "Understood?"

Dean nodded and scurried off to find Ginny, as the twins sat down on the sofa near Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Well I think that ought to warn him," Laughed Fred

"Nicely done, might I add," Said George grinning.

Hermione close her book with a snap, making them all jump.

"Honestly! You're being so harsh to him," Said Hermione sharply, "You need to stop be so ridiculous. Are Harry and I the only people with some sense around here?"

"Nope," Said Harry, "I guess it's only you Hermione. Because I hate him too."

"What!" Hermione said, narrowing her eyes, "Why on earth do you care who she dates?"

Harry ran his hand through his messy hair, realising that he had no valid reason to care who Ginny dates (other than loving her so much it hurt).

"I just don't think Dean is good enough for her," He muttered.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but Harry threw her a glance, and she fell silent.

Ron yawned loudly, "Right guys, I'm off to bed," He turned to Harry, "If Dean comes back, giving him a punch from me, mate."

"Shall do," Grinned Harry.

"Yeah us to," Said Fred and George as they headed towards the staircase.

"Night guys," Harry called to them. He turned to Hermione to find her glaring at him.

"Harry! What on earth is going on with you? Why do you care about Ginny and Dean?"

Harry hoped he wasn't going red.

"I don't...ummm. I mean... I just think that..." He trailed off into nothing as Hermione shot him a glance that told him she knew he was bullshitting.

"Harry," She said more softly, "You can trust me. I'm your best friend."

Harry inwardly cursed at Hermione for being able to tell so easily when he was lying.

"Hermione... I... I..."

"Oh for goodness sakes spit it out Harry," Snapped Hermione.

"I love her Hermione! I love her so much that watching her with Dean hurts more than anything in the world. The pain I get from seeing her with someone else is nothing compared to fighting Voldemort. It hurts so bad, that I feel like I might explode. Every time I look at Dean and her, it feels like another bit of my heart is breaking off."

Silence echoed round the empty common room and Hermione's mouth fell open. She blinked a few times in shock, before closing her mouth and regaining her composure.

"Well first off, can I say that is the biggest load of cheesy, mushy crap I've ever heard."

Harry's eyes widened at Hermione's unusual approach. What happened to quiet, understanding, gently Hermione?

"And secondly, what's with all the rubbish about hurting and heart break? You faced Voldemort on more than one occasion, and you can't handle this? Well I've got news for you Harry. I'm not going to help you unless you man up and get some balls!"

Harry was in utter shock. Who was this insane, forward person and what the hell happened to Hermione Granger?

"Wait. You're going to help me?"

"Of course I am. Anyone can see that she isn't happy with Dean."

Harry shook his head in confusion, "How was she unhappy? She was making out with him in front of all of us. And she didn't appear to be complaining."

"Oh Harry," Smiled Hermione, "You wouldn't see it. You're a guy. She's only doing this because she wants to rebel against her brothers. To be honest she'd probably do it with anyone just to annoy Fred, George and Ron."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? So if by some magical chance she broke up with Dean, and went out with me, she'd only be doing it to piss of her brothers? Great!" He ended sarcastically.

"Don't be stupid Harry. We're going to make a plan."

"I'm listening," Said Harry curiously.

"First, we need to break her and Dean up. Of course we don't want her to be too upset, so we need to find a good reason as to why she shouldn't be with him."

"Well that isn't going to be-" Harry began before being cut off by Hermione.

"Don't interrupt me, I'm still thinking," She snapped, "Leave that to be, I'm sure I'll find a reason. Dean is a bit of a -well you know- so there's bound to be something to dig up. Then, we need to make her realise that you love her, which might be hard since she spent most of childhood in absolute love with you, only to be heartbroken when you went after Cho."

"Be fair Hermione. I barely knew her back then! I've changed."

"Well I know that Harry, but we'll need to convince her. I'll see what I can do but for now let's go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow and try and find out more information."

"Hermione, there's still one problem that you haven't mentioned."

Hermione looked at him in confusion, "What have I missed?"

"How the hell am I meant to handle all of her brothers! It's different for me. I'm Ron's best mate. They're going to hate me even more than they hate Dean!"

"We'll handle that problem when we come to it," Hermione said, attempting to hide her amusement.

They said goodnight and made their way to their dorms. He lay on his bed, fully clothed and couldn't help but feel a little comforted at the thought of Hermione helping him. Maybe this would work out...

...

That night he dreamed about Ginny. He dreamed about her beautiful, big brown eyes that could pierce through his very soul. He dreamed about her flawless, pale, freckly skin that would feel so smooth and soft to touch. And he dreamed about her fiery, red hair that made her stand out wherever she went.

In his dream, he sat with her by the lake, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, and holding her close. He tilted her chin towards his face and kissed her tenderly, holding her waist and pulling her close.

"I love you," He murmured.

She looked into his eyes and said...

"MATE! BLOODY WAKE UP!"

Harry violently jerked awake to find himself face to face with Ron.

"Bloody hell Harry!" Said Ron, laughing.

Harry rubbed his eyes, reached for his glasses and sat up to find almost everyone in the dorm staring at him – including Dean. Just the sight of him made the monster in his chest stir and snarl.

"What? Why did you wake me?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Well you were yelling out about how much you love 'her' and about her 'beautiful eyes' and 'soft skin'," Said Ron, "Who the ruddy hell were you yelling about?"

Harry went beet red and sincerely hoped he didn't mention her 'fiery hair' (which would give it away), or even her name.

"I...ummm...don't remember," Muttered Harry.

"Harry, you were practically yelling it in your sleep!" Grinned Ron, "You're telling me you don't have a clue who you were dreaming about!"

"No," Harry lied, desperately wishing he could dream more quietly, "Sorry, no idea."

He rolled over and pretended to be asleep until he was sure he could hear everyone's rhythmic breathing, assuring him that they were all asleep.

He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. That was too close. He'd have to find some way to control his dreams from now on, or else there is a rather high risk of Ron murdering him in his sleep.

...

Authors Notes: Thanks for reading and please review. I'm hoping that this story will get a little better so please read the upcoming chapters!


	2. A Shock and a Potion

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

Harry raced down to breakfast the next morning, avoiding eye contact with any of his roommate, particularly Ron, through embarrassment from the night before.

He walked to the Gryffindor bench in the Great Hall and sat down next to Hermione, who greeted him with a smile.

"Merlin! You look rough Harry!" She said with a worrying look spread across her face.

Harry ruffled his uncontrolled hair and muttered some incoherent words about what had happened during the night. Seeing Hermione open her mouth to ask more questions he shook his head and poured himself some pumpkin juice.

"So I went to the library this morning and-"

"You've been already?" Harry interrupted, "How early did you get up Hermione!"

"Well it's better to do this sooner rather than later," Said Hermione, folding her arms, "They've only been dating couple of weeks, but if we leave it any longer we might be too late."

She took a sip of her coffee as the morning owl post flew in through the windows.

"Anyway, as I was saying – I went to the library this morning. I was sitting behind a book shelf researching potions for my essay and you'll never guess what!"

"What?" Said Harry impatiently.

Hermione giggled, "Seriously, you'll never guess!"

"Hermione, just tell me!" Harry said, desperate to know what Hermione was talking about.

"Okay, okay! Well, I saw Dean and Romilda."

Harry let out a disappointed breath, "That's it? Well that was totally worth all that suspense!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry, they were kissing!" Blurted out Hermione.

Harry's mouth dropped open and his eyes went as wide as saucers. He opened and closed his mouth, utterly speechless.

"Uhhh...Harry?" Said Hermione, staring at Harry who seemed to be incapable of talking.

Suddenly the anger kicked into Harry and he dropped his cup of pumpkin juice, shaking with rage.

"How dare he!" Harry yelled, causing a few Gryffindors to look up from their breakfast at his outburst, "That cheating, lying scumbag! I'm going to hunt down that scrawny piece of shit, and shove his broomstick where the sun doesn't shine! He's going to so regret-"

"Who's going to regret what?" Interrupted Ginny, grinning, as she walked over to them holding Deans hand, and being followed by Ron. They all sat down opposite Harry and Hermione, "And where are you going to be shoving broomsticks, because it sounds pretty violent."

"Ginny, I think there's something you need to know," Said Harry, anger still pumping through his body, "You should know that – OUCH!"

Harry glanced at Hermione who had kicked his leg, shooting him a warning look. She clearly didn't want Harry to tell Ginny.

Puzzled, Harry attempted to get his rage under control. Which was difficult, seeing as Dean was sitting right in front of him, and every nerve in Harry's body was telling him to beat him to a pulp.

"You think I should know what?" Asked Ginny.

"Ummm...I just wanted to tell you that...uhhh..." Harry mumbled.

"Harry wanted to let you know that next weekend's Hogsmeade trip has been postponed until next month," Hermione cut in quickly, receiving a grateful glance from Harry.

"Ermm...well thanks for letting me know," Said Ginny suspiciously, "I'm gonna go and get ready for class, so I'll see you guys later. Coming Dean?"

They both got up and left the table together, and were followed a minute later by Ron who wanted to check they really were going to go to class, not to go and snog in a broom-cupboard.

"It's my duty as her brother," Said Ron as he left hastily.

"After everyone had gone, Harry turned on Hermione.

"What the hell! Why wouldn't you let me tell her? She deserves to know."

Hermione shushed Harry, as people were noticing his raised voice again, "We can't tell her in front of everyone. She's going to be completely crushed, and knowing Ginny she isn't going to take it quietly. We don't want to make a scene."

Although he hated to admit it, she was right. Ginny wasn't one to just cry quietly and sit by herself. Ginny would absolutely slaughter him, and cause him as much pain as possible. Plus, with the added help of Harry and her brothers, it looked like Dean wouldn't be out of the hospital wing for at least a week. He wasn't going to lie to himself –he could hardly wait.

"Leave it to me," Said Hermione, "I'll let her know quietly. As her best girlfriend, she'd probably take it a little easier. Then we'll give her time to batter Dean about a bit – of course I expect you and the others will help her out there – and after she's calmed down a bit, you'll be the perfect shoulder to cry on."

"Believe me, the Weasley brothers and I are going to do Dean some serious damage," Said Harry narrowing his eyes at the thought of him.

"Well, much as I disapprove of violence and fighting, I must agree that he deserves it and has it coming," Said Hermione, shaking her head, "Just make sure you're understanding, and agree with everything she says when she comes to you."

"Hermione, have I ever told you I love you?" Harry said, shooting her a grin over his shoulder as he got up to leave for class.

"You'd think you would have by now," Smiled Hermione, joining him to walk to potions.

...

"Silence!" Snarled Snape in his silky voice, "Weasley – gum in bin, Finnigan – wand away, and Longbottom – Just get rid of that toad.

As Neville scurried out of the dungeon, clutching Trevor, Snape casually waved his wand, causing all of the textbooks on the desks to flick to page 372: The page with the instructions to brew veriteserum – the truth potion.

"But Professor, we aren't meant to be attempting Veriteserum until next year when we do out N.E.W.T's. This is highly advanced and-"

"For once in your life Miss Granger, will you do us all a favour and quit with your incessant babbling, and allow me to teach my lesson," Interrupted Snape, "I am well aware of how advanced this is, but I'd like to see all of your piteous attempts at it."

Hermione closed her mouth, not hurt by the Professor's biting insults, but quite used it after almost six years of continual verbal abuse – as was everyone who was taught by Professor Snape.

"You have thirty minutes to concoct a half decent attempt at making veriteserum. Begin."

Everyone quickly pushed and jostled their way to the store cupboard to get their ingredients. Hermione, in her usual class-competitive state, got slightly impatient at Seamus, who was taking his time, unsure of what he needed, so she shoved him out of the way. Knowing what he still needed, Hermione dumped his missing ingredients in his arms, pushed him further out of the way, before taking everything she needed.

She rushed back to her desk, pulled out her cauldron and began reading the incredibly complicated instructions.

...

Almost half an hour, Hermione was in a panicked state. Her hair was falling out of her bun, her robes askew and her cheeks flushed from the effort she was putting into this potion.

It should by now, according to the book, be a clear, thin substance, like water. Being the perfectionist she was, Hermione's was still a little cloudy.

"Times up," Snape's voice echoed around the dingy dungeon, "Shut your books and pack away any remaining ingredients."

Snape wandered around the room, occasionally commenting on people's potions.

"What is that Weasley?" Asked Snape, wrinkling his large nose as the smell of bad eggs that was being emitted from his cauldron.

"Ummm...well it's meant to be veriteserum," Replied Ron.

"That, Weasley, is not Veriteserum. That is a failed attempt and deserves 10 points from Gryffindor.

"But-" Ron said, but was cut off from the glances he received from his fellow house mates who knew that if he argued, he would only lose more points.

Snape moved over to Hermione's cauldron.

"Well, well, well Granger. I've seen worse...then again I've seen better. Although your potion would indeed make people reveal the truth, they would have to be incredibly drunk for it to work."

A snigger from most of the Slytherin's spread around the room. Hermione blushed and ducked her head. She wasn't used to not having perfect results.

"Dispose of all you potions," Snape said to the class, "Then class dismissed."

As everyone got rid of their potions, Hermione took a tiny bottle out of the pocket in her robes and scooped up some of her potion. After pocketing the bottle, she disposed of the rest of her potion and ran to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

She knew she would need this potion later, for she now knew exactly how she would get Harry and Ginny together.

...

Authors Notes: A bit of a suckish chapter, I know. But trust me, I have some really good ideas for the next few! It's going to get better. Please read and review!


	3. A Ferret and a Fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

Harry sat in transfiguration, next to Ron and Hermione listening to Professor McGonagall explain the complexity of transforming animal into a different animal.

Blocking out her voice, Harry's mind wandered off to Ginny. He wandered how she would take the news about Dean cheating on her. Would she take it reasonably okay, or would she totally freak out.

Wait - this is Ginny Weasley. Of course she's going to freak out. She's going to go absolutely ballistic. Harry really wanted to tell her sooner rather than later, it was more than he could bare to see them together these days. It was one thing seeing them together when he didn't know what a cheating piece of crap he was, but knowing what he was doing was really putting his self control to the test. Watching him touch her, kiss her and hold her hand made him feel like running over there and-"

"Mr Potter," Snapped Professor McGonagall, "Would you care to demonstrate the spell I just spent the last fifteen minutes explaining, or were your daydreams more interesting than my class?"

Harry knew better than to answer truthfully, and so shook his head, muttered an apology and tried to pay attention.

He watched in amusement as Ron try to turn his ferret into a cat, only to have it chew relentlessly on his hand. Shouting and swearing at it, he waved his arm around in the air, but the ferret determinedly hung on, swinging about with him.

Laughing, he turned to Hermione to find (unsurprisingly) that she had already perfectly transfigured her ferret and was sitting stroking the rather obese, fluffy white cat.

"Hermione, I've been thinking about Dean and what you told me," Harry said, knowing that Ron wasn't listening, as he was too busy attempting to stem the flow of blood from his hand, while the ferret still clung on with its razor sharp teeth, "I think we need to tell Ginny. It's not fair on her. She needs to know."

"Harry I know, but I just haven't found the right time yet," Said Hermione as she transformed the fat cat back into an equally fat ferret, and back once more, "I promise I'll do it soon."

"Well you better," Said Harry, "Because the longer you leave it, the angrier she'll be. I don't know about you, but Ginny scares the hell out of me when she's angry."

"You're right Harry. I'll make sure it happens soon."

At that moment, Ron's ferret flew across the room after being swung about Ron's head and finally letting go. It landed on Neville, and began to attack its next victim. Poor Neville yelped in terror and began to wrestle with the writhing, biting animal.

Blood still dripping down his hand, Ron looked over and Harry and Hermione.

"I bloody hate ferrets," He muttered, wiping his hand on a towel that McGonagall had passed to him, not bothering to check if he was okay, as Hermione and Harry choked back their laughter.

...

That evening Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the Gryffindor bench in the Great Hall, enjoying their dinner and chatting happily.

As everyone finished eating, and the plates disappeared, Professor Dumbledore stood up from his place in the middle of the staff table.

"Quiet down if you please," He said in his calm, collected voice to the crowd of talkative students, "I said _quiet _please."

The students still nattered on, either unaware (or uncaring in the Slytherin table's case) that the Headmaster wanted their attention.

"SILENCE!" Rumbled Dumbledore's deep and strong voice, causing the Great Hall to fall silent at once.

"Now that I have your full attention," He began, "I would like to announce an upcoming event. As you all know, Halloween is in two weeks. Well, we have decided to hold a Halloween celebration - a dance."

An excited whisper ripples round the hall.

"However there is one necessity for you to be allowed to take part," Continued Dumbledore once the whispering had died down, "Every student must come in fancy dress. Those who don't even attempt to dress up will not be allowed to go to the dance."

Every single girl in the Hall squealed with excitement, and most of the boys groaned in disappointment.

"It is tradition Hogwarts that you have a dance partner for the first dance. That, of course, is up to you. I expect to see each of you all dressed up, with your partner on the evening of Halloween. I shall see to it that the castle is appropriately decorated. Now off with you all, I'm sure you have much to discuss."

There was the usual scraping and screeching of benches and everyone stood up and made their way out of the Great Hall.

...

The Gryffindor common room was buzzing as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in. Everyone was chatting about what to wear and who to go with.

"So...Hermione. Who're you hoping to go to the dance with?" Asked Ron awkwardly.

"Well, I don't really know. I haven't really had time to think yet Ronald." Replied Hermione in equally awkward tones.

"Cool. Uhhh...me neither," Said Ron, his ears beginning to turn red – a sure sign that he was feeling uncomfortable.

Noticing that Fred and George had brought in a huge crate full of butterbeer in the hopes of starting a party, Harry wandered over to get them each a bottle. He wondered when those two would ever get their act together and finally tell each other how they felt. He was fed up of their constant awkwardness, and if they just got a grip and let it all out he was sure things would be much more relaxed.

Music had just been put on and was now blaring out at full blast through the common room. All sorts of party food had appeared from who knows where, and was all on the table at the far end of the room.

As he wandered back over to Ron and Hermione, he walked past Dean and Ginny who were both wrapped around each other, talking and laughing, and occasionally kissing each other.

Harry's beast in his chest roared in fury at that pathetic excuse for a human, who didn't deserve anyone, let alone Ginny. And Ginny still didn't have a clue about him cheating with Romilda.

He couldn't take it anymore. She had to know. This wasn't fair on her.

"Hermione!" He called over the loud music as he got back to them and handed them their butterbeers, "Its time."

Ron looked puzzled, as he was unaware of what Hermione had found out.

Knowing exactly what Harry meant, Hermione nodded quickly and scurried over to Ginny, to pull her away from Dean and give her a private talk.

He knew they'd agreed not to tell her when there were people everywhere, but it wasn't right just to let her go about kissing him, not knowing what a scumbag he was. After all, at least it was only the Gryffindors here – not the entire school.

"What was all that about?" Asked Ron, still confused.

"I think you'll find out in about... 5...4...3...2..."

"YOU LYING, CHEATING, SHITTY, LITTLE PIECE OF SCUM!" Screamed Ginny, tearing across the room to stand in front of Dean, who had a look of shock, guilt and fear all over his face.

The music stopped and everyone went silent to see what all of the racket was about.

"IS THIS FLIPPING TRUE? ROMILDA VANE?" Ginny was still bellowing at Dean, an inch from his face. He was bright red, and was looking more than slightly scared of Ginny.

At this point, Romilda slipped out the of portrait hole unnoticed to avoid Ginny turning on her.

"Gin, babe, it's not what you think-" Stuttered Dean in an attempt to calm her.

"Oh it's not what I think?" Said Ginny in suddenly quiet voice, before the screaming began again, "SO YOUR MOUTH JUST FELL ONTO ROMILDA'S THEN DID IT? YOU CHEATING BASTARD! HAVE YOU SHAGGED HER YET THEN?"

Stupidly, Dean didn't deny it, causing Ginny to let out an ear-splitting scream before leaping on top of him, scratching, kicking and biting every part of him she could reach.

She leapt up, pulling Dean with her and started bellowing at him again.

"TO THINK I EVER GAVE YOU A SECOND GLANCE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE. YOU ARE SOOO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS DEAN!" Ginny took a deep breath after all her shouting and kicked him as hard as she could in the downstairs depattment.

"Bravely, Hermione leapt in and pulled her back as Dean collapsed in agony.

Struggling against Hermione's restraint, she said in a deadly, sweet voice, "Nobody messes with a Weasley."

Ginny broke free from Hermione, threw a punch at Dean before running up to her dormitory to hide the hurt, angry tears that were falling down her face. Hermione shot a death glare at Dean, before racing up the stairs to comfort her.

Dean, who had been in a shocked, fearful silence up until now, said, "Wow. That girl sure has some lungs on her, doesn't she!"

He rubbed his jaw where Ginny had hit him, before noticing the four, raging people that were standing before him.

Harry, Ron, Fred and George looked about ready to burst with anger as they slowly walked towards Dean, who went utterly white.

"Now come on guys," He pleaded to them, "This looks worse than it really is."

Fred and George simultaneously cracked their knuckles as the four of them advanced even further forwards. Dean began to shrink back into the wall.

"What did we say Dean?" Muttered Fred fiercely.

"What did we say would happen if you hurt her in any way?" Growled Fred.

Dean stammered, knowing what was about to come.

"Fred grabbed Dean by his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"How dare you hurt out baby sister," He spat angrily, slamming him back once again.

George butted in, taking hold of Dean and throwing him to the floor.

"Nobody messes with a Weasley. _Especially _my sister," Said George, repeating Ginny's words and kicking Dean in the stomach.

"You Dean," Snarled Ron, "Are going to wish you'd never been born.

The rest of the common room watched in shock as Deans lights went out as he was punched and kicked into a ball of bruises, blood and broken bones. Nobody even considered pulling the Weasleys and Harry off him, because they all knew he deserved every hit he got.

...

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed that! I have lots of plans! It's going to get better! Please read and review!


	4. A Rant and a Rejection

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

"Ginny, he's not worth crying about," Murmured Hermione in a soothing voice to Ginny, who was lying face down on her bed, sobbing her eyes out, "I know what he's done is downright awful, but I'm here for you."

Ginny's slender body was shook with heart wrenching sobs.

This wasn't like Ginny. Her usual reaction to hurt was to fight back and punch it in the face. Well in fairness she had, but she'd never experienced this kind of betrayal.

She didn't understand how Dean could do this to her. Did she really deserve this?

"Hermione, it's not fair," She stuttered between sobs, "What did I do to make him cheat? Was I really that pathetic that Romilda was a better choice than me?"

Hermione shook her head, "Of course not! Don't even think that! You can't blame yourself for Dean being a lying, cheating bastard!"

Ginny's eyes widened slightly and her sobs stopped in shock at Hermione's bad language.

"Well then answer me this Hermione: Why did he decide to go playing tonsil tennis with Romilda then?" Ginny snapped, sitting up and wiping away her tears, angry at herself for losing it so completely.

"Probably because you wouldn't go all the way with him," Said Hermione simply.

Ginny blushed slightly, "Well that's no reason to go around making out, and doing who knows what else, which other girls. I can do so much better than him."

"You totally can," Said Hermione, nodding her head.

"I've turned away plenty of guys while I was with Dean. I never even had a second thought about it. I wish now that I'd taken them up on their offer!"

Ginny wiped away the last of her tears, her sadness replaced with the familiar fire she usually felt when she was angry or upset.

"You need a new guy," Said Hermione, "Someone who cares for you. Someone who would always put you first, no matter what. Someone who would love you forever and not even think about cheating. Someone like-"

"No way Hermione," Interrupted Ginny just as Hermione was about to say "Harry", "I'm done with guys for now. I'm sticking with my girls for a while."

Hermione open her mouth to argue back, but fell silent as she saw the stubborn look on Ginny's face. Once she saw that look, she knew there would be no changing her mind, for a while at least.

...

_Two weeks later_

"Hey, Hermione." Smiled Harry as he walked over to the table piled high with book.

Hermione peeped her head round the tottering tower and muttered a greeting before immersing herself once again with her books.

"So I was wondering..." Said Harry, taking a seat opposite Hermione, in front of the books.

"Mmm?" Mumbled Hermione, not particularly listening.

"Now that Ginny's broken up with Dean, how long do you think I should leave it before asking her to the dance?"

Hermione spluttered slightly and whipped her head up, causing the massive stack in front of them to wobble dangerously, before falling to the floor with an almighty crash.

Turning red under Madam Pince's disapproving glare, she fumbled to pick up all the books and pile them neatly on the floor beside her chair.

"Are you serious?" She hissed, sitting back down in her seat and looking at Harry once all the books were back in their teetering stack.

"Jesus! What's your problem? I thought you were on my side!" Said Harry, surprised by her reaction.

"I am," Said Hermione, "But I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Why not," Said Harry, puzzled at why Hermione was acting so strangely.

"Well..." Hermione trailed off, remembering what Ginny had said about staying away from boys for a while, "She didn't sound too keen on dating, or even being near guys for a little while."

Harry's confused expression changed to one of intense disappointment.

"Oh," He said quietly, "But surely I might be an exception. I mean, she's known me for six years, and she knows me better than most guys around here."

"And had a serious crush on you for about four of them," Added Hermione, smiling.

Harry turned red, remembering how strangely she used to act in front of him – putting her elbow in the butter dish, the valentine poem (though he had a suspicion that was from her brothers).

"So you think I might have a chance?" He said, his hopes rising again.

"Maybe," Said Hermione, causing Harry to beam at her before jumping out of his seat, "But I think you should leave it for a while. It's only been two weeks so she might still be all worked up about Dean."

But Harry was already gone.

"Great," She muttered sarcastically to herself, picking up a book. She doubted Ginny would even consider Harry, even after all those years of loving him after just two weeks since finding out about Dean cheating on her.

She wondered how she would react to being asked out by Harry. Would she be thrilled that the guy she crushed on for four years finally liked her back, or would she just take out her anger at Dean on Harry (being the closest guy).

Deciding not to worry herself with it, she put it out of her mind and got back to reading.

...

After talking to Hermione, Harry felt more confident. She was right. Ginny had practically loved him for four years. Why would she turn him down?

When he'd checked the common room, the dormitories and practically everywhere else he could think of (including the bathroom) he was left with one conclusion.

He ran up to his dorm, grabbed his Firebolt and quickly sped to the quidditch pitch.

...

"Hey Ginny!" Harry called as he spotted her flying alone on her worn out old broom, "GINNY!" He shouted again after she didn't hear his first call.

She glanced towards the ground, saw Harry holding his broom, and gestured for him to join her.

Harry jumped on his broom, and within a couple of second was by her side, speeding along next to her.

"What's up?" She asked, glancing at him, and shooting him a grin that made Harry's stomach go all squishy.

"Just wanted to see how you were," He said casually, swerving and twisting on his broom, enjoying the familiar feeling of being up in the air on his broom.

"Show off," Ginny muttered, narrowing her eyes in jealousy at his Firebolt.

Harry laughed and slowed down so he could fly at her pace, "So, any thoughts on the dance yet?"

"The dance?" Ginny repeated, not knowing what he meant.

"Yeah. You know the Halloween dance," Harry said, trying to act normal and not give away his nerves, "I'm guessing the guys have been practically queuing up to ask you, right?"

"Actually, wrong," She snapped suddenly, "And even if they had, there's no way in hell I'd be saying yes."

Harry gaped at her, wondering why on earth she was saying that.

"The thing is Harry," Said Ginny angrily, "Men are bastards. Lying, cheating, selfish bastards who don't give a crap about anyone but themselves."

"No! Ginny, that's not-"

"Don't interrupt me," Ginny cut in on Harry's attempt at defending the male population, "The only reason guys get into relationships is so they can 'get some', and when they can't they go off with the closest slut and get with her instead. Men are selfish. Men are careless. And men are not worth my time."

"Ummm...We're sorry." Muttered Harry, saying whatever he thought might please her and calm her down.

"That, Harry, is why even if I had guys queuing all the way around Hogwarts to ask me out to the dance, I would have to shove it back in their face and turn them away."

Harry had never seen Ginny rant so madly about something before, and it was a pretty frightening sight. Her cheeks were flushed with red hot anger, her eyes narrowed in a deadly glare, her lips pressed tightly together and her hands gripping her broom so tightly that he was mildly concerned it might break.

But through her mad rage, Harry still saw her intense beauty, and fiery, funny personality. This made is all the more painful for what was about to happen.

Her rage leaving her as quickly as it came, she sensed that something was bothering him, and said, "Is there something you wanted to say?"

Harry' insides lurched, "Well, I guess there was. I was just...uhhh...you know...I was wondering...umm-"

"Are you going to 'umm' and 'uhhh' all day or are you actually going to speak some sense?" Ginny joked, laughing. "Just say it Harry!"

"The dance," He blurted out in a rush, "I was going to ask you to the dance. But I'm guessing after what you just said you wouldn't particularly want to go with me, what with me being a guy and everything."

Without waiting for further embarrassment, Harry nosedived towards the floor, humiliation and disappointment closing in on him.

He leaped off his broom a couple of feet off the ground and sped away to the dormitories.

Ginny was left, hovering in the air, feeling completely dumbstruck. She felt all hot and flustered and she wasn't quite sure why.

She whispered quietly to herself, knowing he wouldn't hear, "I don't think I meant you."

She quickly contemplated whether she should run after him, before deciding she couldn't face the awkward shame and confusion.

She had some serious thinking to do.

...

Authors Notes: Oooooh it's all kicking off now! Please read and review! I'll love you if you do! Sorry if updates are a little slow for a while. I have a tonne of exams at the moment but I'll write as much as possible still!


	5. A Deal and a Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

"Mate," Said Ron in a slightly panicked voice, "We're screwed."

"Yeah," Replied Harry, "I guess we are."

Harry and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall, eating they're dinner, discussing their dates (or lack of) for the Halloween dance that would take place in just twenty four hours.

"So what are we going to do?" Said Ron, glancing across the Great Hall for possible girls who he could ask.

"Remind me why you're not asking Hermione again?" Asked Harry, ducking his head down as his eyes briefly met Ginny's, remembering what had happened on the quidditch pitch.

"What?" Said Ron, his ears turning red in awkward embarrassment, "Why would I ask Hermione. I mean it's not like I like her or anything! I mean I like her but I don't _like _her or anything! Dude why would you say that? Why, has she said anything about me?"

Harry was slightly baffled by Ron's sudden defence. He knew that Ron and Hermione clearly had hidden feelings, but he hadn't realised quite how insecure he was.

"No, I just thought you'd be asking her. You know, what with her being one of the few girls you actually know." Harry lied smoothly, knowing all too well that had Ron the confidence in himself, he'd ask Hermione like a flash.

"Hey!" Said Ron loudly, "I know plenty of girls! And I'll have you know, that by tomorrow night I'll have a date. We'll see whose laughing when you're on the dance floor by yourself!"

Harry internally winced at the thought of finding another girl to ask, after the humiliation he went through with Ginny.

"Oh don't you worry, I'll have a date, alright. _And _she'll be hotter than yours."

"Oh yeah?" Said Ron, already getting competitive.

"Yeah!" Said Harry, not bothered at all by the competition, but knowing it would be easier to try and act normal in front of Ron, rather than admit he was rejected by his sister, who he was madly in love with. That could lead to some awkward (and painful) situations...

"It's on then. We'll both have dates by the dance, or else." Said Ron in a sinister voice.

"Or else what?" Harry scoffed at Ron's usually over dramatic statements.

"Or else feel the shame, mate!" Laughed Ron, as they both got up to head to their dorms.

Harry could hardly bare the thought of having to go girl hunting, especially while the monster in his chest was roaring in frustration and sorrow.

Who the hell would he be able to get as a date at such short notice?

...

"So, many invitations to the dance yet Ginny?" Asked Hermione, as the two girls sat in their dorm after they'd had dinner.

"What?" Snapped Ginny, "No. Of course not. Why, what have you heard?"

Hermione, slightly shocked, said, "Nothing! I just wanted to know if you had a date for the dance. What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Muttered Ginny, cringing slightly as she remembered Harry's hurt face after her vicious rant about men, "And no. I don't have a date."

"Well, I've got to say that surprises me. Usually you're the first to find a guy!"

"Well not this time," Said Ginny, hiding her sadness, "So are you going with Ron?"

"Ron!" Yelped Hermione, "Why on earth would I be going with Ron? I haven't got a date! And if I did it wouldn't be Ron! Not that I don't like Ron, I mean he's great. But not a great date. Though I'm sure he would be – not that I would even know!"

There was a short silence after Hermione's outburst. Ginny bit her lip to hide her giggle. She hadn't realised how into Ron, Hermione really was. God she was head over heels! Why wouldn't she just get over her Hermione-ish ways at tell him she's crazy about him?

Deciding it would be best to move away from the subject of Ron, Ginny began to talk about possible dates.

"How about Neville?" Giggled Ginny.

"Neville? You've got to be kidding! Neville's nice, but not date material," Laughed Hermione.

"I totally agree!" Said Ginny, smiling, "But we can't go alone."

"Well how are we supposed to bag dates within the next twenty four hours?"

"I'm sure there's a few catches left, "Said Ginny, not allowing herself to even think about Harry, and who he might end up going with instead of her."

"Let's make a deal," Said Hermione decisively.

"I'm listening," Said Ginny curiously.

"We'll both have dates by tomorrow night, no matter what. There's no way we can be the only girls in the school without dates!"

"You're right. Two gorgeous girls like us can't go to a dance unescorted," Said Ginny with a smile.

"It's done then," Said Hermione, climbing into her bed, "We'll have dates by tomorrow, or be the only loners in the school."

Hermione flicked off the light, and Ginny wriggled under the covers. She rolled over, wishing that she could just skip the dance altogether and not have to go through the trouble and pain of finding a date, knowing Harry would probably already be over her and found a girl who doesn't scream in is face. Sighing, she scrolled through a list of boys.

Who the hell would she be able to get as a date at such short notice?

...

_The next day, before the dance_

"How do I look?" Asked Hermione, eying her outfit in the mirror, as Ginny stood next to her doing the same.

They had both remembered only on the morning of the dance that Dumbledore had mentioned they had to go in fancy dress. After manically rushing around Hogsmeade all day, they had both finally found something to wear.

"You look fine Hermione," Muttered Ginny, glancing at Hermione in her superwoman costume, and feeling slightly jealous of her beautiful curves that were in all the right places.

She was wearing a small red cape, a very short red skirt and a tight, blue top with an 'S' in the middle. Ginny had fixed her usually bushy hair into loose, 'windswept looking' curls that framed her face perfectly.

"You're sure I don't look slutty or anything? I mean it's not really the kind of thing I'd usually pick." Hermione bit her lip anxiously, glancing at her exposed legs.

"Hermione, you couldn't look slutty even if you tried. You look gorgeous," Ginny turned to the mirror to scrutinise her catwoman outfit.

"Gin, you look great," Said Hermione.

She was wearing black short-shorts with a black corset-like top. She wasn't used to wearing such revealing clothes, but they had both agreed in Hogsmeade that it was Halloween, and they may as well do something a little different.

She had decided to leave her hair in soft waves, and her eyes were enhanced by subtle, smoky, black makeup.

She had been worried at first when she and Hermione had bought their outfits that the whole super hero theme seemed childish, but as the girls slipped on their shoes (Ginny in killer, black heels, and Hermione in sexy red, superwoman boots)) she knew they'd made the right choice.

Ginny pulled down her cat mask that covered only her eyes. It was nearly time to go and meet their dates. Speaking of dates...

"So Hermione, who's your date?" Asked Ginny curiously.

"Oh yeah, about that..." Muttered Hermione, shifting uncomfortably, "Well, I can't of don't have one."

"Oh. Did her say no to you?" Said Ginny sympathetically, "Who did you ask?"

"Umm...I kind of didn't ask anyone."

"What!" Snapped Ginny, "What do you mean you didn't ask anyone? I thought we made a deal Hermione!

"I know! I'm sorry, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it!"

"Oh well that's okay then," Said Ginny sarcastically, "I put myself through the embarrassment of asking somebody, you could have at least tried!"

"I'm sorry!" Said Hermione guiltily, "You mean you actually asked someone?"

"Yes Hermione! I bloody did! And it was so humiliating!"

"Who did you ask?" Asked Hermione.

"Seamus! I don't even like Seamus that much! I'd rather have gone alone, but I knew we'd made a deal so I bucked up and did it anyway!"

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I just didn't have the courage to ask anyone."

Ginny muttered curse words under her breath at Hermione, angry that she had gone back on their deal, and didn't even try.

"Come on. We may as well go and meet Seamus or we'll be late," Ginny snapped.

...

They made their way down the dorm stairs, to find Seamus waiting for them at the bottom in the common room. He was wearing a zombie outfit. His clothes were torn, his hair all messy and he had put purple and brown around his eyes in a zombie-like fashion.

"You girls look nice," He said in his thick, Irish accent.

Ginny and Hermione couldn't help but wince slightly as he said 'nice'. They hadn't spent hours and hours getting ready so they could look 'nice'. They hadn't agonized over what to wear, how to do their hair, and what kind of makeup to do, so they could be called 'nice'. They wanted to look fantastic, wonderful and fabulous!

Deciding not to make a big deal out of Seamus's weak compliment, Ginny took his outstretched arm and she, Seamus and Hermione headed towards the Great Hall, where music was already blaring out at full blast.

...

"Dude, I can't bloody believe you," Yelled Ron at Harry, his voice competing with the noisy music, "I go to all the trouble and embarrassment of asking a girl to the dance, and you don't even bother!"

Harry and Ron were sitting at one of the small tables that had been placed around the edge of the Great Hall in order to make space for a dance floor. Ron had been yelling at Harry, fir not managing to get a date even though they had made a deal.

"Ron, it's not my fault!" Shouted Harry so he could be heard over the noise, "You know what I'm like around girls: all red, babbling and awkward. Even if I had asked someone, the likely hood is that they would say no."

The boys had both remembered about the fancy dress code with just hours to spare and had to make an emergency shopping trip to Hogsmeade. Harry had ended up in a vampire costume; with a large cape, white shirt and he'd even transfigured his teeth into fangs. Ron, on the other hand, had decided to go as Frankenstein's monster. He had painted his face green, and even bewitched some bolts to stick to the sides of his neck.

"Well you could have at least made an effort! I mean, I went to the trouble of asking Lavender, you could have asked Parvatie or someone!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I just couldn't bring myself to do it," Harry flashed back to when Ginny had rejected him and felt a pang of hurt, "At least you got a date though."

"Both Ron and Harry glanced at Lavender in her devil costume, who was sitting with her legs crossed looking highly displeased at the lack of attention Ron was giving her.

"Harry, I know I'm a babe magnet," Ron said as Harry snorted in amusement, "But you're the boy-who-bloody-lived. Don't you tell me you couldn't get a-"

His sentence trailed off as he saw two girls walk in the room wearing a superwoman outfit and a catwoman costume. They were accompanied by Seamus, who looked mildly pissed off as the girls didn't particularly seem to be acknowledging his existence. He watched as they sat down at a table on the opposite side of the hall.

"Tell me that's not Hermione," Said Ron, his mouth wide open.

"I think it is," Said Harry, noticing how great Hermione looked but focusing his attention more on Ginny. She looked stunning. Her flaming red hair felt about her shoulders in soft waves, her gorgeous legs were on display and he couldn't help but feel a little hot as he scanned her body, taking in it's hotness.

"She looks...well she looks amazing," Murmured Ron, his eyes transfixed on her.

Lavender gave a little cough to bring the boys out of their trances and remind them that she was still there.

"Wait a second, is that Ginny?" Said Ron, noticing the girl next to Hermione.

Ron began to look rather angry.

"What the bloody hell does she think she's wearing? Those shorts show way to much leg, and that top... That's it, I'm going over there to tell her to change."

And with that, Ron leaped up and started towards their table only to be stopped by Lavender.

"Clearly you seem to have forgotten that I'm supposed to be your date. I've had enough of you; I'm leaving to find someone who actually noticed me."

She huffed off, leaving Ron (closely followed by Harry) to go storming over to Ginny, Hermione and Seamus.

...

"Uh oh," Said Ginny as she took a sip of her drink, "Here comes trouble."

Hermione looked up to see a vampire following a very angry looking Frankenstein hastily heading for them.

"Ginny Weasley!" Yelled Ron, causing a few heads to turn, "You go back to your dorm and change right now!"

Ginny stood up, her eyes flashing angrily behind her cat mask," Oh for god's sake Ron, I'm not a baby anymore. I can wear what I want!"

Ron took a deep breath and shouted, "Not when it means going about wearing practically nothing!"

"What! I'm wearing plenty!"Yelled Ginny in and equally loud voice, "I'm wearing the same amount as Hermione and I don't hear you complaining!"

Both Hermione and Ron blushed deeply.

Knowing Ginny had beaten him, Ron said in defeat, "Yeah well Hermione's isn't my sister."

Sighing, Ginny sat back down, ignoring Ron. Both Harry and Ron also sat down at their table.

Hermione, who had been mouthing at Harry all the way through the other's argument to ask Ginny to dance, kicked Harry sharply.

Harry gave a sharp intake of breath, glaring at Hermione who was mouthing at him and twitching her head towards Ginny.

"Just do it!" She whispered, quietly enough so that Ron and Ginny wouldn't notice.

Knowing that Hermione would give him a break, Harry got up and stood in front of Ginny.

"Would you...erm..." Harry mumbled nervously, "Would you like to dance?"

"NO! She bloody wouldn't!" Ron retorted angrily, only for Hermione to forcefully take his hand and lead him away from them in order to prevent his overprotective, brotherly ways to get in the way of Harry and Ginny.

Ginny glanced at Seamus, only to find him close next to Lavender, deep in conversation with her.

Silently, she took his waiting hand and he led her onto the dance floor.

Just as they stopped into the centre of the Great Hall, a slow song came on.

Both Harry's and Ginny's stomachs twisted nervously as they stepped closer together.

Harry placed his arms on Ginny's tiny waist and with more confidence than he actually felt, pulled her closer to his chest.

She wound her arms around his neck, resting them on his shoulders and they swayed in time to the music, surrounded by other swaying couples.

"You look beautiful you know," Murmured Harry in her ear as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Ginny smiled and blushed prettily.

"You're not so bad yourself," She said, smiling.

They seemed to forget everyone around them as they stared at each other. They blurred out everything and everyone else and focused in on each other.

Harry tilted her chin up slightly, as he was much taller than her so he could see her properly their eyes met emerald green against chocolate brown.

Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips met in a gentle, passionate kiss.

...

Authors Notes: I know this wasn't such as great chapter, but I've been under so much pressure from my exams that my writing is suffering from it! I'll try and improve for the next chapter. I love my reviewers so please carry on reading and reviewing! You guys really make my day!


	6. A Truth and a Dare

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

They embraced, lips locked together, completely unaware of the people surrounding them.

"Do you...uhhh...want to get out of here?" Murmured Ginny against Harry's lips.

Harry nodded silently, took her hand as they hastily rushed away to the common room.

...

Nobody occupied the common room as Harry and Ginny entered it; everyone was at the dance still.

Ginny walked over to the sofa, and sat down.

Running a hand nervously through his hair, Harry walked over to join her.

They sat side by side, not sure what to say or do.

Deciding to take control, Ginny turned to Harry, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her.

Harry returned her kiss, his hand resting on her thigh.

Ginny leaned back, pulling Harry with her so he was lying on top of her. Without breaking their kiss, her hands made for the buttons of his shirt. Her fingers fumbled around, pulling the shirt open.

She ran her hands over his quidditch toned chest, causing Harry to groan slightly.

Ginny pulled her hands back and started undoing the first few buttons her catwoman costume.

"Stop Ginny," Muttered Harry, pulling her hands away from her clothes and doing up the buttons.

"Stop being so noble Harry," She whispered, undoing the buttons once again, "This is what I want."

"No Ginny, we can't." Said Harry, reaching to do up the buttons again.

"Yes Harry, we can!" Ginny said, ripping open her top, revealing her blue bra to Harry.

"For god's sake Ginny! Stop trying to take you clothes off!"

Ginny froze underneath Harry suddenly. She quickly did up her top.

"Why?" She said simply, hurt and confusion clouding her eyes.

"Because I don't want to," Replied Harry, wincing internally as Ginny opened her mouth slightly in shock, and tears began to form in her eyes.

"You don't want to?" She whispered, desperately trying to hold back the tears.

"That's right," Harry said, sitting up and getting off Ginny, "I don't want to do this."

"If you think it's too fast then we-"

"No," Harry interrupted, "I don't want to do anything. Let's just stop this go to bed - separately."

Ginny leaped up from the sofa, the tears she had been holding back spilling freely down her cheeks.

"If you don't want me then why did you kiss me?" She choked.

"I didn't. You kissed me." Harry replied, looking stubbornly at his feet.

"Well then why didn't you stop me?" Ginny yelled.

"I...I don't know. I just know that I don't want to do this."

"Fine!" Ginny sobbed, "Just stay away from me you bastard!"

Harry opened his mouth in his defence, before realising whatever he said wouldn't console her.

Ginny let out a last heart-wrenching sob before running up the stairs to her dorm.

Harry sighed in frustration.

Great. Now Ginny hated him.

...

"I hate him!" Said Ginny, tears still making tracks down her face, "I hate him! I hate him! I HATE him!"

Hermione had come up some hours later to find Ginny sobbing hysterically into her pillow. Completely taken aback, she had asked what was wrong.

"I know he did something stupid Ginny, but you don't hate him. I know you don't," She murmured.

"You're right!" Cried Ginny, "And that just makes it worse!"

For once in her life, Hermione was lost for words. She had no idea why Harry did this. He loved her! And after tonight, Hermione was pretty sure Ginny loved him back.

All she could do was murmur soothing words, and stay with her until her hysteria subsided.

...

It was a week after the dance, and a few of the Gryffindors sat in the common room by the fire, warming their hands as they were all half frozen from the icy chill that ran through the castle.

Hermione had decided that it was time to put her plan into action...

Remembering that Snape had said her Veriteserum would only work if the consumer was incredibly drunk, she first planned to get everyone as drunk as possible.

She had conjured up a box full of fire whiskey and butterbeer, spiked it with veriteserum and placed it 'conveniently' on the table in the common room for everyone to help themselves.

After everyone was considerably out of it (everyone other than herself of course), Hermione started the first stage of her plan.

"Right, you guys," Said Hermione, standing up to get everyone's attention, "Let's play a game.

"Any ideas?" Slurred Ron.

"Truth of dare?" Hermione said, grinning mischievously.

So Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Parvatie, Dean and Neville all pulled the sofas and armchairs closer to the fire, all eager to play.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Asked Seamus.

"I will," Said Ron, a smile lighting up his place, "Right."

Ron cast a glance around the circle, searching for his first victim.

"Neville," Ron said as Neville groaned, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Neville muttered quickly, "Your dares scare me."

"Okay, then. Who was your first kiss?"

Everyone appeared curious, as nobody had ever actually seen Neville with a girlfriend.

"Ummm... Well I've kind of never...uhhh... I've never actually...erm..."

"You've never kissed anyone!" Spluttered Lavender.

"Well, I...erm...no," Muttered Neville, turning bright red.

"Well we can remedy that Neville," Said two voices behind Neville.

Neville whipped around to come face to face with Fred and George. He looked positively terrified.

"Only joking, Nev," Said Fred, slapping Neville on the back.

"We heard you were playing truth or dare," Said George.

"And naturally, we want to join," Continued Fred.

The twins sat down on the sofa without waiting for any answer, squishing a scared looking Neville between them. They each grabbed a bottle of butterbeer.

"Come on then Neville, your go," Said Ron.

"Okay, Lavender, Truth or dare?"

"Truth please," She replied.

"Ummm...Would you turn lesbian for Cheryl Cole?"

Everyone snorted in amusement at Neville's rather forward question – everyone except Lavender.

"Well, yes," She said simply and unabashedly, "If she offered then I wouldn't say no."

Everyone gasped, and Seamus went rather red. He couldn't help but feel a little 'uncomfortable' at the image of Lavender and Cheryl Cole...together.

"Oh my god guys! I'm joking! Seriously, you think I'd turn for Cheryl Cole? Thanks for your confidence in my sexuality - not!"

Everyone roared with laughter, as Lavender decided who she would pick.

"Harry, if you had to be stranded on an island with one member of the opposite sex, who would it be and why?"

"Wait a second, you never asked if I wanted truth or dare!" Said Harry.

"Oh please!" Replied Lavender, "Knowing you, you would always pick dare!"

Harry took her point and considered for a moment, "Well, I guess I'd pick Ginny. I've known her for ages, and she's the nicest, kindest girl I've ever met."

Everyone sort of fell silent at Harry's answer. Ron, Fred and George were already too drunk to take their usually position of 'over-protective-older-brother'.

Hermione internally celebrated that her plan was going so well. Harry had already begun to admit his feelings for Ginny to her, the Weasley brothers were too out of it to beat him up for it, and Ginny was finally beginning to hear the truth.

Ginny blushed slightly and ducked her head as Harry glanced at her.

"Erm...right then," Said Harry, clearing his throat feeling a little shocked at his forwardness, "Dean, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Blatantly!" Replied Dean confidently.

"Right then, you're going to regret this," Said Harry menacingly, "I dare you to snog the next person who walks through the portrait hole."

Everyone grinned, as Dean groaned.

They all waited impatiently for the portrait hole to open.

After what seemed like ages, it finally creaked open. They all craned their necks to see who it is.

"Are you having a laugh?" Said Dean through gritted teeth.

Everyone was in stitches as Dean got up and headed to none other, than Professor Mcgonagal.

In amused disgust, they all watched Dean reluctantly throw himself at Mcgonagal, pinning her against the wall and kissing her fiercely.

"DEAN THOMAS! MY OFFICE, NOW!" She shouted as she tore Dean off her.

She marched him out of the room as all of Gryffindor erupted in laughter.

"I have to say that was the single most grossly hilarious thing I've ever seen in my life!" Said Ron, not holding back his loud laughter.

After everyone had settled down, Parvatie said, "So who's going to choose now Dean has gone?"

"I will!" Said George as he turned to Fred, "Brother Dearest, truth or dare?"

"Truth! Your dares are just plain dangerous!"

George looked disappointed, "Oh you loser I had a really good one too! Okay, you better be ready for this. If your lover was magically transformed into an animal, and the only way to restore your lover to their human form, was to mate with them, which animal would you choose to cause you the least psychological damage?"

"Trust you to come out with something like that!" Spluttered Parvatie in shock.

"You have a strange, strange mind George!" Giggled Lavender.

"Well," Said Fred thoughtfully, "I'd have to say a sloth."

They all choked on their drinks in laughter and confusion.

"Why on earth would you choose a sloth?" Asked Hermione incredulously.

"Well, sloths are pretty lazy. So they'd probably be the least likely animal in the animal kingdom to rip me to shreds if I tried to get it on with the. Imagine if I'd picked a lion or something! At least a sloth would just lie there, and not eat me."

The group was silent, nobody really understanding Fred's logic in the slightest.

"Okaaay then…" Said Seamus, clearly thinking Fred was out of his mind, "Your turn I guess."

"Right the Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Said Hermione.

She knew that everyone expected her to say truth, so she decided to give them all a little surprise.

"Right Hermione. I dare you to go and switch underwear with Ron."

"What!" Hermione and Ron both yelled.

"Why do I have to be involved?" Whined Ron.

"Oh just do it Ronniekins," Said Fred.

Groaning and grumbling, Ron and Hermione stood up, heading over to a broom cupboard and began the swap.

From outside the cupboard, everyone could here lots of shuffling about. At one point they heard Ron exclaim, "OUCH!", however they weren't sure they wanted to know why.

As they both rejoined the circle, they both looked extremely uncomfortable. Ron even appeared to be in mild pain.

"Did you enjoy that Ronniekins?" Said Fred, laughing along with the rest of the group as Ron squirmed in his chair.

"Shut up Fred! You're going to regret that when it's your turn!"

Everyone roared with laughter as Ron continued squirming away, trying to get comfortable with the rather tight knickers 'restricting' him.

Hermione realised this was her chance to put the final stages of her plan to the test.

She swallowed down her embarrassment after the underwear swap, and spoke up.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Said Harry straight away.

"Okay then, your dare is seven minutes in heaven with the person of your choice in that broom cupboard."

Harry was too drunk to appear to care about this dare, and too out of it to even consider feeling embarrassed.

"So who do you pick? Who's the person you like the most?"

"Oooh! Pick me Harry!" Said George, in a lispy, girly voice.

Harry laughed at him, but then said in a small voice, "Ginny?"

Ginny's head snapped up. She was totally drunk, but she still had enough sense in her to feel shock.

Hermione smiled to herself. So far her plan was going perfectly. The veriteserum had made Harry admit his feelings, and things were going better than she could have planned.

"Oh hell no!" Yelled Ron, Fred and George, "Not out baby sister!"

"Oh shush guys!" Snapped Hermione as Harry offered Ginny his hand. She stumbled to her feet, the alcohol making her wobble at little as they both stepped towards the cupboard.

Hermione cast a sobering spell at Harry and Ginny under her breath, now that there was no need for the veriteserum. She decided it would probably be for the best if they could both remember this in the morning. She added to spell to everyone else in the group for good measure, now knowing it wouldn't matter if the veriteserum worked or not.

Harry held open the cupboard door for Ginny to climb in, and then shut it as he stepped up after her.

Suddenly realising they both felt extremely sober, their inhibitions came flooding back.

"We don't have to do anything Harry," Muttered Ginny into the darkness of the cupboard, feeling intensely awkward.

"Well maybe I want to," Harry replied, closing the distance between them a gently touching his lips against hers.

He paused for a second, waiting for some clue that he should continue.

He continued in relief as Ginny reached up on tip toes (for he was much taller than her) and pulled his head down to reach hers. They kissed passionately, neither one of them quite sure what was going on.

Harry touched her lips with the tip of his tongue, asking for entrance but Ginny pulled away.

"Why did you do that after the dance?" She asked breathlessly, still not letting go of his neck.

Harry pulled her by the wait closer to him, "Because I knew it's not what you wanted."

"Why would you think that?" She asked

Well," Replied Harry, kissing her neck, "After you little rant about how men suck and your epic rejection of my invitation to the dance, I guessed you were just caught up in the moment.

"No Harry! When I was talking about men, I didn't mean you! You're not like Dean. I know you'd never do that to me."

Harry stopped exploring her neck, "Then why did you reject me?"

Ginny felt in the darkness for his face and placed a hand either side of his cheeks, "Harry I didn't. You sped off before I could explain myself. You have no idea how much I wished I'd kept my big mouth shut!"

"Well then why don't I shut it for you," Harry whispered, kissing her firmly on the lips, not being able to get rid of the smile that still ignored on them.

Her hands knotted themselves in his hair and Harry pulled her tightly against his chest. He could feel her heart fluttering against his own hammering one.

Just as his hands began to roam away from her waist, the cupboard door ripped open and he became face to face with three, angry and now very sober Weasley's.

"GET OFF OUR SISTER!"

...

Authors Notes: I apologise if there are any mistake in this chapter or if bits of it don't make sense, I have checked it through but I've just had so many exams recently that I'm a bit of a mess! I hope you like it, and there's still more to come! Please read and review, I love you guys!


	7. A Hangover and a Bludger

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!  
...

Although Hermione had cast a sobering spell on everyone the night before, she was rather inexperienced at this particular spell. Unsurprisingly, she had never used it before so for the first time in her life, Hermione Granger's spell was not quite to the usually standard of perfection.

This meant that everyone to had played truth or dare the night before woke-up with the worst hang over in the history of hangovers – everyone except Hermione who didn't drink of course.

"Hermione, I hope you realise how much we all hate you right now," Moaned Ginny as she sat eating breakfast in the Great Hall with Hermione, Lavender and Parvatie, "How the hell did you manage to sober us all up, and yet still give us a whopping great hangover?"

"I don't know! Having never had to use it before, I guess I could do with a little practise!"

"You don't bloody say so!" Muttered Ginny, wincing at the noise in the Great Hall.

"So anyway," Said Hermione, "What's now going on with you and Harry?"

Ginny glanced over at Lavender and Parvatie to see if they were listening. Lavender had her head in her hands on the table, moaning to herself, and she was pretty sure Parvatie was asleep in her porridge. She guessed they were safe to talk, seeing as the boys were all still up in their dorms, hiding from daylight due to their splitting headaches.

"Well I'm not really sure. After I bat-bogey hexed my brothers to prevent them killing Harry, we both just sort of went our separate ways to bed. Maybe he thought he'd made a mistake again."

"Ginny! Of course he didn't think that! He's the one who talked to me about you in the first place!"

"He was?" Exclaimed Ginny loudly, then regretting it after the noise felt like a knife going through her head.

"Yes, he's crazy about you Ginny. I know it!"

"Well maybe..." Mumbled Ginny.

"Definitely!" Said Hermione confidently.

"He did seem pretty keen in that cupboard," Said Ginny blushing a little as she remembered Harry's roaming hands in detail.

"Ooooh! Spill Ginny!" Said Hermione excitedly.

"Well, when we went in there I just sort of told him he didn't have to do anything because at that point I knew he didn't like me in that way. Then we just sort of talked for a minute before he just suddenly kissed me. Hermione, I've never been kissed like that before. He just poured everything he had into it, and his hands-"

"Okay stop Ginny! I don't want to know where his hands went!"

Ginny went scarlet and spluttered on her pumpkin juice.

"Hermione! We didn't 'do' anything! It was just kissing!"

Hermione smiled, "Sure it was Ginny. Sure it was."

Ginny clenched her teeth; knowing arguing with Hermione would only make her headache worse.

"Come on, let's go back to the common room," Said Ginny, "I swear this is hells worst hangover, and if I don't lie down soon I'll pass out."

...

Harry awoke the morning after truth or dare with butterflies still in his stomach.

He couldn't believe what had happened. He could still feel what it was like in that cupboard with Ginny. Her soft lips against his own. His skin still tingled where she had touched it.

It was all too good. Maybe it was just a dream...

"Harry," Said three menacing voices, "We want a word with you."

Harry guessed it wasn't a dream, as Ron, Fred and George came and sat on the end of his bed, all of them looking as rough and hung-over as Harry felt.

"We've been talking about what happened last night," Said Ron.

"We want you to know that although you're like family to us, Ginny is our baby sister," Continued Fred.

"Now we're willing to accept that you and Gin have feelings for each other," Said George

Harry cringed at the awkwardness of the situation.

"But we want you to know that if you hurt her in any way, we will hunt you down, and kick your butt into the next millennium," Said Fred threateningly.

Harry gulped, taking their threat seriously.

"Is that clear?" Said Ron.

Harry looked at the three red-headed boys that stood before him, all equally menacing. He had no doubt that they would stay by their words.

"Crystal Clear," Said Harry.

The three of them lightened up considerably at these words.

"In that case let's go get some breakfast and an aspirin because I don't know about you guys but my head feels like it currently imploding," Said Fred as he cheerfully massaged his temples.

The four of them quickly got dressed. As they drew the curtains, distressed hisses and groans came from Neville and Dean's bed.

Clearly they weren't alone in their hung-over pain.

...

"So are you going to talk to Harry today?" Asked Hermione as they left the Great Hall.

"I'm not sure," Ginny replied, biting her lip anxiously, "No matter what you say, I'm still worried he regrets what happened."

"You worry too much. Oh look! Here he comes with Ron, Fred and George now."

"Oh great," Ginny mutter nervously.

She didn't know what to say. Should she just say hi and leave it at that? Should she mention last night?

Ginny smoothed her hair self-consciously and he walked over to her and Hermione.

"Umm... hi Harry. Have you got a-"

She was cut off as Harry grabbed her by the waist, pushed her against the wall, kissing her hard on the lips.

Ginny was too surprised to respond, and she was just about to kiss him back when he pulled away and smiled.

"What was that you were saying?" He said, letting go off her, ignoring Ron, Fred and George's grunts of protest from behind him.

"Uhhh...I was going to ask if you had a hangover as bad as mine?" Babbled Ginny, still dazed from Harry's surprising, but welcome attack.

"Yep. I never thought I'd say this but Hermione needs to work on that spell!"

"I agree, it feels like there's somebody with a power drill in my head, and is making a break for freedom by drilling through my skull."

They both laughed, but were interrupted as Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Hate to interrupt you two love birds," He said, looking as though he didn't care in the least that he was interrupting, "But I'd like to remind you that public displays of inappropriate affection are not to take place whilst us lot are around."

"Oh shut up Ron, I'll do whatever I like. Like it or lump it."

Ron decided it 'lump' it and turned in defeat to his brothers, all of whom looked highly uncomfortable at Harry and Ginny's openly public kissing.

"Better get used to it," Said Hermione smiling as the three of them groaned and walked inside to get breakfast.

...

That afternoon, Harry had organised for the Quidditch team to have a quick practise before the match against Ravenclaw later that day.

It had been a long hard practise, and Harry was beginning to feel the pressure of being captain.

"For god's sake Ron!" He yelled for the umpteenth time, "That was an easy save! You should have got that! Get a grip!"

"Sorry Harry, it's just the nerves, you know?"

"Well bloody get control of them! And Fred, George, stop messing around and hit some bludgers!"

"Chill Harry! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Laughed Fred, zooming around the pitch with his twin.

"You better bloody get practising now or I swear to god I'll shove your broom where the sun doesn't shine!"

Fred and George laughed again, but decided to get serious before Harry lost it completely.

...

After an hour of hard training, the team trudged back to the changing rooms to rest for a while before the match.

"Right team, we need to sort some things out before we play today. First off: Ron. You need to sort out your nerves! Don't let them control you, because if you miss another easy save like you did earlier I'm going to kill you.

Ron gulped and the colour drained from his face, the same way it usually did before a match, and Fred and George snickered in amusement.

"Fred and George, you may think you funny when you mess around during training, but when one of our team gets knocked out by a bludger that you've missed, not only will someone get hurt, but more importantly we're likely to lose the game."

Fred and George rolled their eyes, but took him seriously for the sake of the team.

"And finally: chasers," He turned to Ginny, Katie Bell an Alicia Spinnet, "You guys aren't fast enough. Your passes are to slow and sloppy. And as for your scoring, well it's practically non-existent in training! Pull yourselves together!"

Alicia and Katie shook their heads at Harry's pre-match insanity that was not unlike Oliver Wood and his obsessive ways.

Harry opened his mouth to give more criticism but Ginny cut him off.

"Oh shut up Harry! We've worked our butts off this season, and all you've done is complained!"

"Well, I want this team to do its best!" Harry retorted angrily.

"No Harry, you want this team to be perfection. Let me be the one to tell you, it's not going to happen! We try our hardest, but it's never good enough! So top being so up yourself and show some encouragement once in a while!"

"I do show encouragement!" Defended Harry.

"I mean encouragement that doesn't consist of death threats!" Yelled Ginny.

By this time, the rest of the team were looking extremely uncomfortable as they watched the pair screaming at each other. They all shuffled uncomfortably as they tried, and failed, not to listen. When the argument progressed in to something un-quidditch related.

"Why are you being so crazy?" Shouted Ginny.

"Why are you being so annoying?" Yelled Harry.

Ginny narrowed her eyes in an evil looking way, "Don't you dare call me annoying Harry Potter! I'm not the one who's making the team work 24/7 and whining that it's still not enough!"

"Well sorry for not wanting the team to fail miserably, "Bellowed Harry, "I want out team to do well, and if it means giving everyone a good kick up the backside then I'll bloody well do it!"

Ginny screamed in frustration and anger, "God you're the most stubborn, obsessive person I've ever met!"

"Oh yeah?" Said Harry, "Then maybe you shouldn't have kissed me?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have!" Screamed Ginny.

"Fine!" Shouted Harry, grabbing his Firebolt.

"Fine!" Yelled Ginny, grabbing her Cleansweep.

They both stormed out of the changing rooms as the match was about to start.

"Well, that went well," Said Fred quietly, earning a shove from Katie and Alicia.

...

"And they're off!" Cried Lee Jordan into the speaker as the Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw match began.

The stadium roared with lively excitement full of all of the houses who had come to watch the game.

"Gryffindor in possession with Katie Bell passing to Alicia Spinnet, back to Bell, back to Spinnet again. Spinnet shoots it's looking good but...oh no! I mean...umm...lucky save from Ravenclaw keeper there."

Harry flew high above the game, searching for the snitch. He was still seething with rage after his row with Ginny. Everything had been going so well with them. They'd kissed, and kissed again. They'd chatted all day and everything had been perfect. But now it was ruined again.

He soared on his broom, trying to keep focused on finding the snitch before Cho Change – the Ravenclaw seeker.

Lee Jordan's commentary continued, "Ravenclaw now have the quaffle. Roger Davies is speeding towards that goal post. Quick he's going to score! Nice tackle there from Ginny Weasley. I always did think she was pretty brilliant. Looks good on a broom too..."

Fred, George, Ron and Harry all glared at Lee's comment about Ginny.

"Oh dear, and now I'm getting evils from the male half of the team. Wonder why... Back to the game! Katie Bell now with the quaffle but Roger Davies is heading right for her! Katie dive! DIVE! Oooh... too late. That one's going to hurt in the morning. A vicious tackle there from Davies. I hope Katie's okay. Davies reaches the goal post, he's aiming to shoot! Come on Ron, save it! Davies shoots and... Ron that was flipping pathetic! 1-0 to Ravenclaw."

Ginny swore under her breath as Ravenclaw scored. She wasn't in game-mode. She couldn't concentrate after her fight with Harry. She was so frustrated that just as things seemed to be coming together, they got ripped apart again. Why couldn't she just keep her big mouth closed?

Lee swore loudly into the speaker as Roger Davies committed a foul against Angelina.

"You piece of scum! There's no point in getting angry! So it's Gryffindor in possession of the quaffle, Ginny Weasley with the quaffle, she passes to Katie Bell, who passes to Angelina Johnson. She shoots, she – HARRY LOOK OUT FOR THAT BLUDGER!"

Harry whipped around to see the bludger heading straight towards his face. Without having time to take action it came smashing into is head with a crunch, sending him falling down, down, down to the hard ground below.

Harry's world went black.

...

Authors Notes: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I promise to update tomorrow night, I know how much we all love to hate cliff-hangers! Love to my beautiful reviewers!


	8. A Coma and a Plot

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

Ginny whipped around at as Lee warned Harry of the bludger. Her stomach turned as she saw it crash into his skull.

"Harry!" She screamed in horror as his limp body slid from his broom, and he plummeted to the ground.

She sped after him a top speed as the crowd screamed in terror.

She dived faster and faster, desperate to reach him before he hit the solid ground.

"_I can't lose him! Not now! Not ever!"_

She was now just a few inches away from him. Knowing they was running out of air to fall through, she instinctively reached for the back of his quidditch kit. Her hand clutched at the neck of his kit, slowing him down slightly.

Ginny pulled with all her strength to stop Harry from falling and get him on her broom.

But his weight was too much for her.

As she pulled and grabbed at him, her other hand slipped from the neck of her broom.

The crowds gasped as Ginny clung upside down on her broom with only her legs wrapped around it.

She still held on desperately to Harry, clinging to her broom but refusing to let Harry fall.

Fred, George and Ron saw Ginny threatening to fall and sped towards her.

But it was too late.

Although Ginny had slowed Harry down, they were still falling fast.

"Ginny!" They yelled together as her slender legs slipped from her broom. She fell to the ground, still clutching Harry close to her.

She knew it was the end. In her last second, all she could do was close her eyes and hold onto Harry.

"I love you," She said, her whisper turning into a scream as she collided with the ground.

...

"Ginny?" Shouted Ron, "She's waking up!"

"Shut it you idiot!" Hissed Fred in a low voice, "She doesn't want the first thing she hears to be shouting after being out of it all week!"

"Button it Ron!" Whispered George.

Ginny groaned groggily, blinking slightly as light streamed into her eyes.

"Gin?" Whispered Fred, taking his sister hand.

"Shit!" She moaned.

Her brothers grinned.

"She's back," Said Ron.

"That's our Ginny!" Laughed Fred.

"I'm dead. I'm really dead aren't I?" She whispered with her eyes closed.

"Nope. You're looking alive from where I'm standing," Smiled George.

"Then this is the worst frickin' hangover ever. This is worse than after Hermione's sober up spell epically failed."

Ginny was only mumbling all these words, so most of them were indecipherable.

Ginny groaned again, and attempted to sit up. Six hands gently pushed her back down.

"Oh no you don't," Said George, "You're going to be staying still for a while. That was a nasty fall."

"Seriously Ginny, "Said Fred, "When we couldn't catch you we really thought we'd lost you."

"Harry!" She suddenly yelled jolting up and wincing in pain, "Where is he? Is he okay? I let go of him! How could I let go of him? I'll never forgive myself! I deserve to die!"

"Woah Ginny chill out!" Said George, gently pushing her back onto her pillows, "Harry's going to be okay. He's in a coma, but Madam Pomfrey is positive he'll wake up soon."

"But you're never to do something so stupid ever again!" Snapped Fred.

"But Harry-"

"Harry's not our little sister," Interrupted Ron, "Don't you ever risk your life like that again. Harry's tough! He's the-boy-who-lived for crying out loud!"

"What we're trying to say Ginny," Said Fred more gently, "Is that you can't just throw everything away like that. Don't get me wrong, I love Harry – in a guy way – but you can't do that to us. Never again Ginny."

"But he was falling! I couldn't just watch him go! I couldn't just let him die!"

"Come on Ginny," Said Ron, "It's Harry. He's always going to make it. When's Harry ever I _not _made it? You don't need to throw your life away when Harry doesn't need you to. To be quite honest, I reckon we could throw Harry off a skyscraper and he'd-"

He was cut off as Ginny ripped her blankets off her and cuffed him under the chin, knocking him straight out.

"Ginny what the hell?" Yelled George and he supported an unconscious Ron.

"Don't talk like that about him," Ginny muttered, lying back down, "It's not funny."

Fred and George exchanged a glance that clearly showed their concern mixed with a mild fear of their sister.

They each gave her a kiss on the cheek and dragged Ron away from the hospital wing so they could give Ginny some rest.

...

Another week passed. Ginny was still in hospital and Harry was still in a coma.

She was sitting up in her bed with Hermione, who had insisted on staying without her so she wouldn't get lonely.

"This is his entire bloody fault!" Snarled Ginny in anger.

"What and who?" Said Hermione

"Dean of course!" Snapped Ginny, "It's his fault all of this happened. It's his fault that Harry's still..."

Ginny trailed off, glancing at the curtains that had been kept firmly closed, and only opened for Madam Pomfrey to check on him.

"Ginny, I don't quite see what Dean has to do with Harry's fall," Said Hermione softly.

"Well everything!" Said Ginny, "If he hadn't cheated on me, I would never have stopped trusting guys. If I hadn't stopped trusting guys, I would never have accidently rejected Harry when he asked me to the dance. If I hadn't accidently rejected his invitation to the dance, we'd never had ended up going to the dance separately. If we hadn't ended up going to the dance separately, we wouldn't have ended up kissing and arguing after it. If we hadn't ended up kissing and arguing, we wouldn't have ended up getting drunk. If we hadn't ended up kissing and getting drunk, he wouldn't have been so tense before the quidditch match. If he hadn't been so tense before the quidditch match, we wouldn't have argued. If we hadn't argued, he wouldn't have been unfocused in the game. If he hadn't been so unfocussed in the game, the bludger wouldn't have hit him. If the bludger hadn't hit him-"

"GINNY!" Yelled Hermione, as Ginny began hyperventilating, "You need to calm down! You've got to face that what happened can't be changed. I agree that Dean was horrible, but blaming this _entire_ thing on him is a little far-fetched."

"Oh I know Hermione," Moaned Ginny, "I just can't take it. What if he never wakes up?"

"He will. I know it. He has to," Said Hermione, her eyes glinting with stubborn belief.

Ginny admired how strong she was being. It can't have been easy for her. Two of her best friends were in hospital: one of them was still in a coma and the other one was on the verge of a breakdown.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I just need to get rid of all this anger. It's killing me that Harry's like this still, but all this rage rushing around inside me is making it so much worse."

"Aha!" Said Hermione brightly, "Then I have the perfect plan. What you need is revenge."

"Revenge?" Said Ginny, "Perfect! Hermione, you're a genius!"

"Well, I try," Laughed Hermione.

"Let's get plotting!" Said Ginny menacingly.

Hermione bit her lip, suddenly realising she'd released Ginny's inner monster.

"I'm going to need a Snape's office password, handcuffs, and new lingerie. Oh – and a camera."

Hermione looked utterly confused, and mildly alarmed at Ginny's sudden enthusiasm. However she knew better than to ask questions, so she simply said goodbye to Ginny and promised her she would make sure she got hold of all of the objects she needed.

What a plot this would be.

...

As the evening drew in, Madam Pomfrey bustled over to check on her.

"When can I leave?" She moaned, "I'm fine!"

She wasn't lying. She felt pretty much fine. She had escaped the fall with a couple of broken ribs, which were painful but not serious, a broken arm and a gash across her forehead which had needed a few stitches. Her body was covered with bruises but it looked worse than it felt.

"You'll stay until I say so," Madam Pomfrey muttered and she checked the stitches, "You may have been lucky, but there may still be underlying problems that I haven't yet found."

Ginny shook her head, knowing it was pointless to argue. She just lay still, letting Madam Pomfrey check her over and replace the cast on her arm.

Madam Pomfrey finally let her be and made her way over to Harry who lay in a bed surrounded by curtains on the other side of the room.

She desperately tried to catch a glimpse of him, but as soon as Madam Pomfrey left, she drew the curtains round once again.

"You're not to move out of that bed Miss Weasley," Ginny was told, "Those bones won't heal with you running about all over the place."

...

Frustration was suffocating Ginny as she lay in her bed. It must have been the middle of the night, and all she could do was think about Harry.

He was still out of it, and Ginny was worried out of her mind. It was driving her crazy, not knowing whether he'd be okay.

She couldn't take it anymore. She silently got up out of her bed, breathing in sharply as she tweaked her broken ribs and arm.

She padded barefoot, and in her pyjamas towards Harry's bed that was hidden by the curtains.

Taking a deep breath, she whipped open to curtains.

Nothing could have prepared for the site she saw.

Harry was a mess. The covers were folded back, to reveal his toned chest, which had clearly been impaled by his broom in the fall. His dressing was already beginning to soak through with blood.

His leg was supported by straps and was in a large cast up to the top of his thigh, and his left arm was in a cast too.

His head was wrapped in bandages, and his nose had clearly been broken again.

There were large gashes across his right shoulder and cheek, from where his and Ginny's broom had smashed and splintered.

Like Ginny, his skin was barely visible thanks to the bruises that covered it.

Ginny held back a choked sob as she saw how broken he was. He looked so vulnerable, so completely weak and helpless.

"Oh Harry!" She choked, collapsing next to him and taking his hand, "Please be alright. You have to; I can't let you go."

Tear drops fell from her eyes onto his exposed, mangled chest.

"Please don't go." She whispered, burying her head in his pillows.

"I'm not going anywhere Gin," Said a hoarse, croaky voice.

Ginny's head shot up as Harry smiled weakly.

"Bloody hell," Croaked Harry as he glanced at his messed up body, "Well that's sure going to hurt in the morning."

Ginny laughed, "I'll bet it bloody hurts right now!"

"You're not wrong," Said Harry, wincing as he tried, and failed, to sit up, "Hey, what's happened to you? How did all this happen?"

"Well I got a little roughed up when you fell."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Ginny, don't tell me you tried to catch me."

"Okay I won't," Mumbled Ginny, looking down.

"Ginny! You could have been killed!"

"So could you!" Retorted Ginny.

"Oh please, I always pull through! Don't you ever risk your life like that again! What the hell were you thinking?"

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I was thinking what it would be like to lose you. I was thinking how I couldn't bare it, knowing that the last things I said to you were bitchy and horrible. I was thinking how the hell I couldn't live without telling you how much I bloody love you."

"You can't do that to me! If you'd have been killed and I'd have been alright, how was I meant to live? How could I live without seeing your smiling, or usually pissed off face every day? How could I live without doing this one last time?"

And with that he took her waist and pulled her onto his bed. Pulling her close and trying not to gasp in pain, he gently tilted her chin upwards as their lips met.

"Hey guess what," Harry whispered as he momentarily pulled away.

"What?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I bloody love you too."

Ginny grinned and threw herself at him, kissing him fiercely.

"Ouch!" Gasped Harry, clutching the bandage covered hole in his chest.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry Harry!" Said Ginny, scrambling away from him.

"No don't go," He said, taking her hand and pulling her back, "Just lie with me for a while."

Ginny obliged and wriggled under the covers, snuggling close without hurting him.

Harry rested his chin on top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent, as she smiled to herself and kissed his shoulder.

There they both lay until they finally fell asleep in each other's arms, utterly happy.

...

"What the ruddy hell is going on?" Exclaimed a very loud voice

Ginny's eyes flickered open to find Ron and Hermione standing above them. Ron's face was extremely red and he looked fit to burst.

"I come here to check on my little sister and my best mate, who I believed were both a death's door, to find them flipping in bed together! What the hell?"

Ginny blushed and glanced at Harry who was still fast asleep, completely oblivious to Ron's raised voice.

"Explain!" Demanded Ron, "Actually on second thoughts don't. I don't want to know," He said, as Ginny opened her mouth

"We didn't _do _anything, "Spluttered Ginny, "I came to check on Harry and I just fell asleep here!"

"Oh how flipping convenient." Spat Ron.

"Ron calm down," Said Hermione gently, "They've been through a lot. Lay off them!"

"But Hermione-".

Hermione silenced him with a sharp look, and dragged him out of the hospital wing.

Ginny mouthed a grateful thanks to her, as Ron muttered and swore under his breath.

...

Authors Notes: I'm sorry; I'm a liar! I promised to update on Sunday but I didn't. I'm really sorry I've kept you all waiting. I'm a bad, bad, bad person! I swear I will update tomorrow. It will definitely be written by 6.00pm. Please forgive me and read and review!


	9. A Payback and a Picture

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

It was a week later. Ginny had been allowed to leave the hospital wing under strict instruction from Madam Pomfrey to "keep out of trouble" and to "be responsible".

Harry was recovering well. Thanks to Madam Pomfrey's skills, Harry's broken arm, broken leg and broken nose were all fully healed. She'd even managed to prevent his nose becoming more crooked than it already was after many years of Dudley breaking it.

The bruises that covered his skin were completely gone. Only a few stitches remained in the gashes across his shoulder and cheek, and the bandages around his head had been removed now that the wound had stopped bleeding.

The only thing that was keeping Harry in hospital was the large hole in his chest where his broom had impaled him. Madam Pomfrey said it would take at least another week before she could heal it enough for him to leave.

Ginny had decided to visit Harry to see how he was getting on, and to tell him her plot for revenge on Dean.

"How're you doing?" She asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I could be worse," He replied, leaning over to kiss her on the lips.

"So Hermione gave me this idea on how to get rid of all this anger at Dean," She said.

Harry narrowed his eyes as a mischievous grin spread across Ginny's face, that was scarily similar to Fred and George's look when they were about to do something... bad.

"Don't give me that look!" Said Ginny as Harry shot her a disapproving glance, "I've been through a lot! I need this!"

"Fine," Said Harry, still feeling a little uneasy, "What's the plan?"

Ginny leaned in and whispered her idea, so Madam Pomfrey wouldn't hear.

"Ginny Weasley," Said Harry, shocked at her crazy idea, "Remind me never to get on your bad side. I'd hate to think what you'd do to me!"

...

"Have you got everything, Hermione?" Asked Ginny excitedly over dinner.

"I think so. Snape's password is Fuzzlewuzzle – weird I know. Here are the handcuffs, the camera and I ordered you this new lingerie. I wish you'd tell me what you're doing. I hate not knowing."

Hermione handed over all of the items.

"Thanks Hermione," Oh trust me, by this time tomorrow I think _everyone_ will know."

Ginny scurried off to get changed, and to put her plan into action.

...

Ginny stood just outside the Dungeons, waiting for Dean to come. She had written him a note, asking him to meet her there. She only hoped he would come.

She also made a mental note to thank Hermione for the new underwear. It was made of red lace. It was sexy – but classy. Over the lingerie, she wore a short denim skirt and a rather low cut top. It showed a little too much leg and cleavage for Ginny's liking, but she knew that Dean would drool all over her when he saw her.

The camera and the handcuffs were stuffed into a small bag that she had slung over her shoulder.

She took a deep breath just Dean appeared from around the corner

He looked over at her and his eyes immediately went to her boobs.

She felt a pang of annoyance, but bit her tongue. She couldn't ruin her plot before it had already begun.

"Hey Dean," She said in her sexiest voice.

"Ummm...Ginny. Hi," He said, tearing his eyes away from her breasts, "Why did you ask me to meet you? And here of all places?"

He looked around at the dingy surroundings, she had to admit it was a little strange to ask to meet him here, but it was the only way.

"Well, I just wanted a little privacy. You see, we broke up before either of us had a chance to think."

"I guess," Said Dean, his voice showing his confusion.

"We never really said a proper goodbye. We didn't have a chance to end on good terms. So I was wondering if you wanted to have one last night together. Just to say goodbye."

Dean considered for approximately half a second before replying with a definite yes. Goodbye sex, with a hot girl, with no strings attached? What could be better?

"Let's go then," Said Ginny, unbuttoning the first few buttons of her top to reveal her underwear. She took his hand and pulled him down the stairs, into the dungeons.

She stopped outside Snape's office.

"Fuzzlewuzzle," She said quietly.

"Woah! Are you crazy? Snape will go mad if he catches us!" Dean exclaimed, pulling away.

"Don't worry. He'll be patrolling the corridors with Filch for another hour. We'll be done by then, right? So come on!"

She wouldn't take no for an answer and pulled him into the office, shutting the door behind them.

"Come and get it then Dean," Whispered Ginny, biting her lip.

She felt ridiculously stupid. This whole "sexy" charade made her feel cheap and fake, but she knew the result would be sweet.

Dean gulped and hurried over to her. He impatiently ripped open her shirt causing buttons fly everywhere. She mentally cursed him. That was her favourite top!

He crushed her lips with his own. Not the way Harry did. Harry's kisses were soft, gently and loving. Dean's were rushed, selfish and rough.

He pulled his own shirt off, and pulled her on top of him onto Snape's desk.

Ginny quickly yanked off his trousers and pushed him backwards.

He landed on the office chair where she straddled his lap, pushing her breasts towards his face.

While he was busy fumbling with her skirt, she reached behind her for her bag. Dean didn't notice as she pulled out the handcuffs and hid them behind her back.

Dean bit her ear lobe. She always hated it when he did that. He bit too hard but she pretended to moan in pleasure anyway.

As the moan escaped her lips, a quiet click caused him to freeze.

She leapt away from him and grinned widely. After a second of confusion, Dean noticed the handcuffs that had him stuck to the chair.

"No," He muttered in shock, "NO!"

"Yes," She said, smiling sweetly, "You see Dean; I'd rather have sex with Malfoy than with you. You're scum to me."

"You bitch!" He yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"It called revenge Dean," Replied Ginny in a soft innocent voice, "Let's see how Snape react when he finds you."

Dean gasped and struggled against the handcuffs.

Ginny laughed and took out the camera.

"And I'm sure the whole school would love to see this. It would be selfish to keep this all to myself."

"Don't you dare" Bellowed Dean as the flash of the camera illuminated the office, "You crazy bitch!"

"Now that's not very nice," Said Ginny.

Suddenly she had a brilliant idea. She quickly let herself into a small cupboard and removed her bra. She repaired her ripped shirt and pulled it on.

She stepped out of the cupboard, holding up the bra for Dean to see.

"No way!" He said in a fearful voice.

Ginny whipped out her wand and stunned him. As he lay slumped in the chair, she quickly put the bra on him.

Laughing, she snapped another picture or two. Hermione was right; this is just what she needed.

She cast a quick memory charm so there was no way he could go blabbing and get her in trouble.

Running from the office, she let out the hysterical laughter she had been holding in. That was by far, the single funniest moment of her life.

Now for a shower to get rid of the feeling of his touch on her body.

Revenge is so sweet.

...

Authors Notes: It's not a very long chapter, but I have so little time at the moment. Sorry guys! It will get better, I promise! Please read and review!


	10. A Photo and a Promise

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

Ginny scurried away from Snape's office and up the stairs to the common room, giggling all the way.

She had just pulled off the prank of the yeah. No – the prank of the decade!

She quickly jumped in the shower and let the hot water wash away Dean's touch on her skin. She could hardly contain her disgust when they were together earlier.

She stifled another snigger as she thought of Dean slumped in Snape's office, wearing nothing but a bra and boxers, with no idea how he got there.

Jumping out of the shower, she pulled on her pyjamas and crept into bed quietly so as not to wake her room mates.

She pulled out the picture she had taken of Dean and chuckled under her breath.

Pure genius.

...

The next morning, Ginny ran into the great hall, all hot a flustered.

"What's up with you?" Asked Ron suspiciously.

"Oh it's nothing," Replied Ginny innocently, "Well, you'll soon find out actually."

Ron looked utterly confused and Hermione ducked her head over her cereal to hide her snorts of laughter.

Ginny waited until she was sure everyone was in the Great Hall, before pulling her wand out under the table and aiming it at the wall behind the staff's table.

She had transferred a copy of the photo into her wand as a hologram, and as she pointed it at the wall, a huge version of her photograph was spread across for all to see.

The hall erupted in wolf whistles and hysteric laughter as an image of Dean wearing a bra and boxers, sat in Snape's office, chained to a chair.

"Kinky Dean!" Yelled Fred, laughing loudly.

"We never knew you felt that strongly about Snape!" Shouted George.

Dean stood up, bright red in the face staring around the hall with a bewildered expression on his face.

"DEAN THOMAS!" Bellowed Snape as he leaped over the staff table and marched towards Dean, "I thought I warned you about this last night!"

The Hall fell silent so they could listen to Snape.

"I warned you Thomas. First you break into my office, cuff yourself to my chair, wearing women underwear and claim you have no idea how you got there. What is this? Some sick attempt to seduce me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Muttered Ron under his breath.

"And now you plaster a giant photo of this scandal in the Hall so everyone could know about this perverted scandal?" Continued Snape, standing a bare inch away from Dean who was shaking and spluttering, "You're in detention for the rest of the year, and I'm banning you from the dungeons for the rest of your attendance at Hogwarts. AND I'M BANNING YOU FROM HANDCUFFS AND WOMEN'S UNDERWEAR TOO! You freakish, perverted boy!"

And with that, Snape flicked his greasy hair out of his face, turned on his heel and fled from the laughter that filled the Hall.

Ginny and Hermione were in absolute stitches as Ron sat muttering about being 'scarred for life' and how he was 'going to need therapy after seeing that'.

Dean's eyes met Ginny's and something suddenly clicked in his brain. He narrowed his eyes, leapt up and ran at her.

"YOU FILTHY, SLIMEY, LITTLE BITCH!" He roared as he leapt at her.

All three Weasley brothers dived over the table and protectively hid Ginny, pinning struggling, swearing Dean to the floor.

"I know it was you! I know it! It could only be you!"

Ginny feigned innocence and confusion and denied everything.

"Mr Thomas!" Said Dumbledore loudly to get everyone's attention, "I'm afraid you have no proof whatsoever that Miss Weasley was involved. I'm going to have to ask you to calm down as stop attempting to kill her and her brothers."

"BUT-" Stammered Dean.

"No BUTS Dean. Although I must say, those boxers do nothing to enhance yours. I would recommend something with more support next time you break into a teacher's office."

Dean went scarlet, dragged himself away from the Weasley brother and ran out of the hall groaning in shame.

"Was it something I said?" Asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes behind his half moons spectacles.

Fred, George and Ron stood up and sat back down to finish their breakfast.

"Ginevra Weasley," Said Fred in awe.

"We never thought we'd say this-" Said George, glancing at his twin.

"-But we are incredibly proud of you at this moment," Continued Fred, pretending to wipe away a proud tear from his eye.

"Almost proud enough to hand over our names as chief marauders." Said George, taking his sisters hand.

"Almost – but not quite," Ended Fred with a cheeky smile.

"Oh just you wait," Said Ginny grinning, "There's plenty more where that came from."

...

"You what!" Shouted Harry as he sat up in his bed quickly, then winced in pain.

Ginny shushed him and pushed him back down

"I know!" Said Ginny, smiling, "You should have seen his face when I put up the photo!"

Ginny had decided to pay Harry a visit to tell him all about her revenge. Strictly speaking it was after visiting hours – what with it being almost midnight – but she didn't want to tell him while everyone else was around.

"I can't believe you," Said Harry in shock, "You really do take after Fred and George."

Ginny grinned and snuggled closer to him to keep warm.

"You should have seen how excited he was when I offered sex with no strings. God, as if I'd ever want to go there again!"

Harry froze and went stiff.

"So you mean, you've... you know...?" Said Harry, trying to hold back his horror.

"What?" Said Ginny in confusion, "I've what?"

"I mean... so you and Dean have..." Harry stuttered and went red.

"Harry spit it out!" Ginny said impatiently.

"Are you saying you and Dean have already had sex?" He babbled quickly looking down.

"Oh god!" Said Ginny going scarlet, "Well not all the way but... well you know."

Harry's heart sunk. She had been really serious about him. Serious enough to... well you know.

"But Harry surely you and Cho... did stuff?" Said Ginny.

"Well no, not exactly," Said Harry, "She was usually too busy crying to even think about it."

"Harry, you know I like you way more than Dean, right?" Said Ginny, taking his hand and cupping his cheek.

Harry mumbled insignificant words under his breath.

"Harry, don't stupid. I love you! And if you weren't so hurt still, all these nights I've been coming to visit you would have be very different."

"You mean you want to..." Harry said glancing at her.

"Oh for God's sake Harry, just say the word! It won't hurt you!" Ginny laughed, "Yes, of course I want to!"

Harry grinned and pulled Ginny by the waist so she was sitting on his stomach, below all his bandages.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"I love you. Don't you ever forget it."

Harry was about to reply when her lips cut him off, as they locked together in a fiery, passionate kiss.

Harry trailed his hand up her leg and pulled her closer still. Ginny smiled inwardly and ran her hands through his messy hair.

"OUCH!" Harry gasped as Ginny accidently touched his injured chest.

"Oh crap," Ginny muttered and she scrambled off him, falling onto the floor, "Harry I'm so sorry. I forgot you were still hurt."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, biting back the pain, "It's worth it."

Ginny climbed back into his bed, being careful not to hurt him this time.

"By the way, I love you too," He said lightly watching as Ginny's eyelids began to droop.

"Promise?" Mumbled Ginny, half asleep.

"Promise," He said, kissing her on the top of her head.

...

Authors Notes: Sorry about how short it is! I'm just so bust at the moment. I've decided I think I'll finish it here, because I'm running out of ideas and I think it's already beginning to lose its flair. But don't worry; I'll be writing more stories soon so please read and review. I love you guys!


End file.
